


The Fight

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [26]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, M/M, california here we come, dirty talk saves the day, syn's multiplicity, syn's useless in a fight, violet turning down sex?what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Syn and Jade have their first fight and the guys invite the twins to southern California.





	The Fight

Jade watched in pure awe as Brian finished his _fifth_ orgasm. His ability to have multiples was unlike anything she'd ever seen, but five? That was a lot for even him. She was totally loving it, but kinda hoped that was his last, so she sighed in relief when he collapsed next to her.  
"No offense, baby, but what the fuck was that?" Jade grinned sleepily. If he kept this up, she was going to spend a small fortune in condoms.  
Syn smiled, eyes closed, "What? Like you didn't fuckin' enjoy it."  
"Of course I did, but I've never seen you that worked up. I mean, it's one in the morning."  
"I could tell you, but then we'd just have to do the last hour and a half over again and neither of us would survive. Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow...right now I'm going to sleep."  
Jade was a little wary, but suddenly didn't care when he wrapped his monsters around her and snuggled her close with a ridiculous smile on his face.  
  
That night her dreams were full of exactly what she figured they would be--Zacky and Syn's beautiful lips on each other's bodies...hers...Syn making Zacky moan and come...Syn fucking both of them...she woke up with a groan after not much sleep.  
  
Brooks laid down his parts, which took most of the day. Shadows and Syn worked on the singing parts together. Gates was hard to work with sometimes because he was such a perfectionist, but that day he was encouraging and nice. M. endlessly made fun of him for this but eventually just exploded, angry that Syn got to be at peace when he could tell Violet was still  _extremely_ affected.  
"You realize that thanks to you, she's still on edge? You get to go to your new girlfriend and do god knows what, but her? I know she probably dreamt of the stuff you told her yesterday..."  
Syn frowned for the first time that day, "I said I was sorry, Matt, because I am...What do you want me to do? Fuck her? Because I will totally do that." Shadows rolled his eyes, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, it's still hard for me. I'm ignoring it right now, but...it's not easy," He looked at the floor, shifting uncomfortably, "Every time I think it's getting better between us, something happens...it's so frustrating. I just want to be friends with her again, but my stupid dick just wants to fuck her all the time."  
Shadows sighed and replied softly, "Yeah, I know what you mean...I'm sorry, dude...singing about this stuff is hard. It describes so well what you guys go through, but I still feel like I can't possibly fully understand..."  
Syn's voice went back to his usual even keel matter of factness, "Yeah, well, that's why it's about 'she' and not 'I', because I knew you'd be singing it and not me."  
"Oh."  
  
Everybody else was in the drum room with Brooks. Working on the music helped Violet a lot, but every time she met Zacky's green eyes, she was back at square one, thinking of the two guitarists together. At least Shadows and Syn weren't in the room.

Later in the morning she went outside to smoke a cigarette, despite how cold it was getting. When that first blast of nicotine hit her, though, it was totally worth it. The screen door clicked shut and Zacky joined her. He had learned better than to even put a hand on her back when she was like this, but he was dangerously close to her as they leaned on the railing. She didn't look at him, afraid of those beautiful eyes.  
"How are you, babe?"  
"It's been worse..." She took a drag and finally looked at him daringly, "You touch me and I'll fuck you into next week, though."  
Zacky blushed and smiled his adorable smile, "Well, then." He shifted, trying not to touch her. His smoke drifted into the sunny day, "So how much did Syn tell you?"  
"Oh, he told me quite a bit."  
More adorable blushing.  
"I don't know if it makes it any better, but that'll probably never happen again, now that he's got Jade." Zack tried not to sound disappointed.  
Violet narrowed her eyes at him, "You guys still have to go on tour. She can't go with you. If anything it'll probably happen more, at least if he keeps wanting to not sleep with other women."  
The suddenly nervous look on Zack's face said he hadn't thought of that, "Fuck..."  
"So do you like it or don't you? You seem to like it and hate it at the same time." Violet smirked.  
Zacky chewed at his lip rings, "It's good, but it's weird, ya know? It's so unlike being with a woman, so extremely personal...at least with him it is...We're all close afterwards for awhile, and then it goes away and leaves kind of a void I guess..." He lowered his lashes, "Just reminds me of how lonely I get sometimes..." He smiled again, "Listen to me, getting all mopey...I'm happy for Syn, I really am. I hope it works out, I'd hate to see what it would do to him if it doesn't."  
"Yeah, me too..." She responded, but was getting lost in the images in her head of the two of them, "Has the band always known?"  
"No. They heard us one of the times at the cabin. None of them knew before that. They were pretty cool about it, though. We joke about it..."  
Violet remembered their wrestling from a couple of days ago...and then her imagination went with that. She winced, not knowing what she'd come up with next.  
"Why does this turn you on? Gotta ask."  
"You're hot and he's hot. The two of you together's hot. I think the way you two are on stage is a lot of it, although, I've fantasized about you and Matt, too. Syn and Matt." Zack made a face, not wanting to think of Shads in that way, ever, "Every now and then I throw Johnny in there for fun, but if it's two of you it's usually you and Brian."  
He raised both eyebrows, "Quite an imagination you've got there."  
"It's my biggest downfall...been getting me in trouble a lot lately..." She looked up at him and bit her lip.  
Zacky turned her shoulders away from him towards the door, "Okay, time for us to go back inside."  
  
By 8 pm they were all chilling out eating pizza in Violet's office. They had gotten a lot done and Violet and Syn were doing surprisingly well, considering everything. She was making eyes at Shadows when the door opened...and Aaron Judge stepped in.  
Violet froze. Aaron glanced around at all the guys staring at him and then looked at Violet, "Can we talk?"  
As she sat unable to say anything, the guys slowly rose to leave. Shadows had been leaning up against her desk. His whole body tensed as he looked up at the young, chiseled athlete who couldn't take his eyes off of his Violet. He coolly brushed past Aaron as Aaron finally noticed him and caught his intensity out of the corner of his eye.

  
When the door closed, the band stood in the hallway, not about to leave her in her office with a tall, huge ball of testosterone after the day she'd had.  
"Aaron..." She stood up, "W-What are you doing here?" It was a choked out whisper. Oh my god, did he look fucking good enough to eat. Her eyes slowly dragged up his long legs, long torso, enormous arms and chest, to those chocolaty soft eyes and magnetic smile.  
Aaron slowly sauntered towards her, "Violet...how we left things...while I think I was justified, I may have...overreacted."  
"Oh...?" She tried not to over-flirt as she stared up at him, standing up out of her chair.  
"We have great chemistry, Violet...being with you is...nothing short of world shattering..." He leaned down and slowly kissed her. A barely audible moan escaped her lips.  
Outside, the guys rolled their eyes but continued to listen intently.  
"He's so...huge," Syn whispered as M. gave him a look.  
Aaron broke away and smiled, "There's no easy way to say this, Violet...I'm not looking for anything serious and I know you're not, either. So if you're still stuck on this guy I don't care...I just thought that maybe we could have some fun. If you wanted."  
Oh my god, she wanted.  
Shadows' jaw set. Zacky looked at the floor sadly.  
Violet's heart pounded and the need for him coursed through her. But something stronger stopped her. It took her a minute to even figure out what it was.  
"Aaron..." She gathered every ounce of restraint she had ever had, "I, uh, as much as I... _reaallly_ want to do you-I mean, um, that-I kind of....underestimated this thing I have for Shadows...I'm not really...being with anyone right now, until I figure this out."  
Aaron stood up, not ready for the way this had turned out, "Whatever, Violet. You ever want a young piece of ass, gimme a call." He shook his head and left.  
Right outside the door, a bunch of rock stars stood there with their arms crossed while watching him leave. As he walked away they heard him say, "Huge fan, guys. Keep kickin' ass."

  
Shadows waited to hear the elevator and then stormed into the office, taking her face in his hands and kissing her with everything he had. What an enormous deal that was for her was _not_ lost on him. She had just turned down sex, with someone she wanted to have sex with...for _him_.  
"Violet..." He was keenly aware of her body up against his.  
"Matt-I--you heard that??"  
Syn grabbed Shadows by the wrist, knowing he was about to proclaim some pretty heavy stuff, "Let's go, big guy. Before you say something you can't take back." He followed, looking back at her.  
  
While blaring some music at her place, she got a text from Syn.  
- _you know what an astronomically bad idea that was, right? He handed you the perfect situation on a silver platter and you shot him down because you have feelings for a guy you can't sleep with? For someone else this would be whatever, but with our addiction, this isn't going to go well. And you just fed Shadows' thing for you.-_  
_-gee thanks for your concern Gates. Of course I know this is a terrible idea. But I knew if I slept with him the guilt would kill me and Matt wouldn't handle it well either. Maybe once you guys leave for tour....-_  
"You texting Vi?" Jade knew she'd constantly have to deal with stuff like this.  
He nodded, not looking up as his long fingers typed away, "Aaron came to see her today. Wanted to be her fuck buddy and she turned him down. Stupid move."  
She gasped, "Seriously? But she doesn't say no--"  
Before he could stop himself, Syn nodded and scoffed, "Yeah, I know." The second he said it, his eyes flashed up to Jade's, which were already furious and narrowed at him.  
"Jade-I'm sorry-that totally came out wrong, I, um--fuck," He'd never been in a fight before, but even he knew one was coming. He cringed as she hit him a couple of times and then tried to shove him out of bed.  
"Get out."  
"C'mon, baby! I said I'm sorry!"  
She shoved on a top and threw his boxers in his face, "You still haven't told me about yesterday! And I know it has to do with her, Brian!"  
He just lowered his eyes and winced, "Let me explain, Jade! Baby, please!" He caught his other clothes as she kept throwing them at him.  
"Fine, go ahead. _Explain_." She sarcastically stood there, arms crossed and waiting for what he could possibly have to say.  
He suddenly realized explaining what had happened was probably worse than pleading the fifth, but she yelled again and he knew that he had to, "They stuck us in a room together to work on the lyrics for my song...and things went south and I kind of...told Vi about me and Zack."  
Jade rolled her eyes, "Didn't go well, did it?"  
"No. She got turned on, well-- _more_ turned on. Asked for details. I gave her some. Then _I_ got more turned on. Nothing happened, though."  
"But you came here and fucked me five times because she turned you on."  
Syn sat on the bed, shaking his head, "No, it's the situation, Jade...and besides, I got just as turned on talking about Zack..." His voice got quiet as he looked down, blushing slightly. As easy as it was between them, he never completely got used to the idea of being sexually attracted to his best friend.  
She eyed him, finding the look on his face adorable, "Really?" She climbed on the bed towards him.  
"Fuck, not you, too," He rolled his eyes, but realized he should take advantage of distracting her from a fight, "What do you wanna know?"  
She bit her lip, "You a top? How do you do it? Is Zacky...."  
Gates all out turned red again and let his mouth fall open when he realized what his girlfriend wanted to know about his best friend-her brow arching high, "Zacky is...equipped. I'm always on top, though so I don't really know, ya know...what it feels like," He watched as she climbed over him, grinding her hips slowly into him. He was suddenly much more into this. He smirked.  
"Zack's got such a cute little tight ass...I get him ready with my fingers first," Jade moaned softly. Syn moved a hand into her loose shorts and teased her with the pads of two fingers, "Those plush lips fall open and my name comes out, hmmmm," He slid one finger in, "His moaning makes me hard. When he's ready," He shoved his boxers down and pulled hers aside, finding her as he described the similar acts, "I slide inside him. He always struggles at first, but I get him through it," Jade moaned, begging him not to stop. Syn started moving with her, "He's so fucking tight and soon he's moaning again and god, he feels so good," His eyelids fluttered shut as she rode him, "Jade--"  
"Keep going, Bri--"  
The combination of being fucked by her and imagining fucking Zacky had his insides tightening, "I can usually make him come without even touching his dick, and when he tightens around me, I fucking come so--h--hard--" Syn gasped and came as he talked about it, twitching up into her as she came as well.  
A smile spread across his face as she collapsed next to him, gasping and disbelief written on her face, "How was that?"  
"So fucking hot..." Her chest heaved. Christ his dirty talk was so good.  
  
Shadows laid in bed, not ever going to sleep. He tried to tell himself it wasn't a big deal, tried to remind himself of his nightmare--that no matter how much she maybe changed she'd still break his heart. He had to stay away from her for the sake of the band and for her career. She got so under his skin, though...During the last few days he had been getting jealous and yearned for what they had and tonight she had proved that despite the stuff with Zacky and Syn, she still felt the same way for him.  
Violet lay awake all night with the exact same thoughts. She hadn't meant for Matt to hear her, knowing how personal and ridiculous her choice would sound. Everyone had heard it, actually...she told herself that she'd take Aaron up on his offer after they left for tour, even though she couldn't even bare to think about them leaving for tour. And at the back of her head she knew there was an actual possibility she'd wind up touring with them, even though it would only be for a short amount of time.  
  
The next day, everyone could tell neither of them had gotten any sleep. They got their coffee and were ready to work, though. This was Matt's day in the singing booth, too. She tried to help, but after a few hours, fell asleep with her head in Zacky's lap, frustrated and tired. He refused to move for a couple of hours, trying to play it cool. When she woke up around one, he had fallen asleep, too. She sat up, taking in those curvy lips and cherub cheeks. A poke in the ribs and his green eyes were looking back at her as she smiled.  
"Hungry?" Violet asked before he could say anything.  
"Starving."  
Violet felt better that afternoon, but having to watch and listen to Shadows sing the rest of the day--about her sexuality no less--still pushed her boundaries. But by the time they all said goodnight, they had another song done. Violet stayed after they had left to work her frustration into a punching bag.  
  
A week later they had another song and a half, and it was getting into December. They'd had some snow. Gates and Violet were getting more comfortable with one another again. She was doing her best to stay away from Zack and Matt and it wasn't going too badly. Jade now came over to the boys' place sometimes. They all hung out one Friday night, minus Raven--who had a date.  
"When do you guys wanna fly home for Christmas?" Violet asked them as they watched a movie in the background.  
M. cleared his throat, "Actually, that's something we wanted to talk to you two about." He looked at Syn, who then looked at Jade, who sat cuddled up next to him.  
"We don't really like the idea of you guys being alone for Christmas, or the 28th, or the 30th...I know we haven't been together, um, that long, but....I guess I'm hoping you'll come home with me and , ya know, meet my parents 'n' shit."  
Jade tried not to look too excited, "I'd love that, Brian," As she kissed his cheek, the look on his face was absolutely priceless.  
Shadows looked down at Violet, trying not to make eyes at her, "Will you come and stay at my place?"  
Her huge grin was his answer, "I'll book it tomorrow."  
  
Over the next week, the twins helped each other deal with and prepare for the trip.  
"Are you excited, or dying? I mean, he _just_ asked you to be his girl." Violet stared at her closet.  
"Both. I'm so nervous. It's so weird, I mean, we'll both be staying at what is basically his parents' house and I've never met these people...although, at least I'm not you. That's going to be so awkward."  
"Yeah, I'm wondering if I should stay at a hotel or something...Shadows and I have been doing pretty well, and staying in that house with him is asking for it."  
Jade saw her opportunity, "I hear things with other members of the band are...not going so well?"  
Violet looked nervously over at her sister, "Jade, look-what did he tell you?"  
"Don't pull that with me. What happened."  
"Jade.."  
"I know you were locked in a room together, go from there."  
Violet slumped onto her bed, "I hate remembering that day, sis. It started out not so bad. To get going on the lyrics, we started talking about our addiction. Then it got personal, so we started sharing and shit. Then, he told me about him and Zack." She fell back on the bed, "I was already fired up, and so was he, so that was it. I asked all this really intimate shit and he fucking _answered_. He was telling me all these hot, dirty details and then he fucking...backed me against the wall..." She was almost smiling remembering it, in a dark and twisted way, "Then Matt walked in, thank fucking Christ."  
"You would've let him fuck you, right then and there."  
"Yes, Jade! That's why it's an _addiction_ and not something I just 'kind of like' to do!!!" She sat up, fire in her eyes, "I would've let him fuck me and begged for more!! Shit Jade, you should know better! If you wanna date Gates, you need to know this shit will happen! Just be glad we haven't fucked!" She rolled away from her, sobbing a little, angry that day was now so fresh in her mind again.  
Jade sat next to her and hugged her as she fought it, "I'm sorry, sis. I know. You're right. I forget how hard it is for you. Apparently for him. I'm sorry I made you talk about it."  
"Thanks....you guys didn't fight about it did you?" She'd feel even worse. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
"Well...we almost did. He made a comment that ticked me off...but then he distracted me, quite successfully," She smirked, remembering the incredible night.  
"With what? His dick?"  
"Sort of. He told me that you asked him about Zacky and he could tell I would get off on the details, sooo..." Jade sighed, "So he told me _alllll_ about him and Zacky....we fucked while he was talking...we both finished when the story finished...it was so fuckin' hot."  
Violet raised both her eyebrows, really wanting to hear for herself just how good Syn was at this after the teaser she had gotten that day in the booth, "Yeah...after the few things he said to me, I could see what you like about it..."  
Jade was staring off into space thinking about it, and then remembered another thing Syn had told her, "And what's this about you fucking Zacky again?"  
Violet blushed, "Yeah, that...we all got drunk one night talking about Jimmy and wound up passing out in the Bedroom. I woke up in the middle of the night to find a really depressed, really drunk Zacky outside," She grinned, "I made him feel better. Woke up the next morning and made him feel better again." She shook her head, remembering those adorable morning eyes he made at her.  
"Shade, seriously? You talk about him like--"  
"Nope," Violet cut her off and put up her hand, "Don't fuckin' say it. I know I still have a crush on Zack. That's all it is."  
Jade just raised an unbelieving eyebrow.  
They spent the rest of the night figuring out what they'd take with them to California.  
  
Over the next week both Violet and Shadows worked out constantly, realizing that the likelihood they'd see one another naked again soon was pretty high.


End file.
